Control
by Tirivas
Summary: Kakuzu overhears Hidan dreaming of sacrificing him to Jashin and makes sure he won't do it again. Violence leading to explicit sexual content. Hidan enjoys being raped.


It was just after their first mission as new partners. Kakuzu was sitting up against a tree watching the fire. The sky was getting dark and Hidan was already fast asleep on a mat nearby, the wound through his heart nearly gone already. Instead of simply killing their target, Hidan had performed a strange ritual to a god he called Jashin, which had involved piercing himself through his own heart.

"Jashin..."

Kakuzu glanced over at Hidan. He was still fast asleep. Even in his sleep Hidan would not shut up and it was getting on Kakuzu's nerves.

"Kakuzu..."

That hit a nerve inside Kakuzu. It was bad enough he wouldn't shut up, but now the bastard was dreaming of him.

"I'll sacrifice him to you Jashin..."

That was it. The bastard was going to pay. Not even in Hidan's dreams was Kakuzu going to let Hidan get away with killing him.

Kakuzu jumped up and several black tendrils shot out of the stitches on his arms, wrapping themselves around Hidan's figure and tossing him against a nearby tree.

Hidan woke violently as he collided against the trunk of the tree and coughed as all the air was knocked out of his lungs. Before he had a chance to get up, black tendrils wrapped around him and pinned him to the tree he had just hit. Fear momentarily washed over him. It didn't take long to recognize who had him pinned down though, and soon the look of fear was replaced with anger.

"What the fuck Kakuzu? I was having a good dream." Hidan spat at the other man.

"I know. You were telling me all about it."

"What?" Now Hidan was confused.

"You talk in your sleep. And since I can't kill you, I'll make sure that you're so afraid of me you'll never think of killing me again. Even your dreams won't be safe."

A few more of Kakuzu's black tendrils flew out and pierced the centers of Hidan's palms, then forced his hands above his head. Hidan gasped and let out a pained groan.

"Fuck, Kakuzu. That shit hurt. What the hell do you think you're doing? My dream had nothing to do with killing you. I was-"

"I've heard enough from you. Shut up." Black tendrils wrapped around Hidan's neck, cutting off his air supply and digging into his skin, causing a thin line of blood to drip down his collar bone. Hidan struggled against the tendrils holding him down, aggravating the wounds in his hands and causing more blood to drip down his arms. The tendrils around his neck loosened just enough for Hidan to get some air.

"St.. op..." Hidan gasped.

Kakuzu pressed a finger into the hole in Hidan's chest where the wound hadn't fully healed over yet. He curved his finger down so the wound reopened and blood poured down his stomach and soaked into the waistline of his pants. Hidan coughed weakly, shaking his chest, further opening the wound. Kakuzu pulled his finger out of Hidan's chest and wiped the blood off on Hidan's stomach. Kakuzu looked at the blood that had pooled at the Hidan's waistline and noticed Hidan's growing erection. Kakuzu hooked his arm and connected his fist with the left side of Hidan's jaw, forcing Hidan's head to the side.

"You son of a bitch, you're actually enjoying this." Kakuzu spat, flexing his fingers.

Hidan lifted the corner of his mouth into a smirk and looked up at Kakuzu. "You too."

It was true. The sadist inside him was relishing in the pain he was inflicting on another person, and he too had an erection.

Kakuzu thrust his knee up into Hidan's groin and punched him in the stomach. Hidan gasped and struggled for air, hunching forward against his binds. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by his hair and forced his head up. Hidan coughed up a bit of blood and spit it on Kakuzu's coat and then smiled at him.

"More."

More of Kakuzu's tendrils came out of him and made their way toward Hidan. Kakuzu grabbed the waistline of Hidan's pants and with the help of his tendrils, left the last of Hidan's clothes in shreds. The cold air sent a shiver down Hidan's spine. The tendrils wrapped around Hidan's legs and forced his knees up to his chest, while more wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. Hidan whimpered and bucked his hips, light headed and still struggling for air.

Kakuzu moved his coat out of the way and lowered his own pants. He positioned his cock right at the opening of Hidan's ass. "Well then, if you enjoyed that, I'll have to change my approach." With that, Kakuzu thrust all the way into Hidan.

Hidan's entire body spasmed and a strangled cry flew past his lips. Kakuzu only paused briefly before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting brutally back in. Hidan's blood acted as lubrication and due to the position they were in, each thrust hit directly against Hidan's prostate. Kakuzu gripped Hidan's ass, his fingernails digging into the flesh, and continued to thrust into him.

"Please... Jashin..." Hidan moaned in between gasps for air. He was so close to orgasm, but the tendrils around his cock kept him from his desired release.

"Jashin isn't the one in control here Hidan. I am." Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's cock and squeezed. Hidan tensed his body and whimpered again, causing Kakuzu to let out a breathy sigh as Hidan tightened around his own cock.

"Please... Kakuzu..." Hidan was desperate. Kakuzu had stopped moving inside him. Hidan began rotating his hips as best he could, bucking his hips into Kakuzu's hand, trying hard for his release.

"Better. Now, do you know why you're in this situation?" Kakuzu taunted, releasing the tendrils around Hidan's neck so he could talk. Hidan took a deep breath and coughed a few times.

"Jashin... Fuck... Kakuzu fuck... Please."

"Wrong answer." Kakuzu squeezed Hidan's cock hard and pulled at it.

"Ah! please... Jashin... Kakuzu, I dreamt of killing you"

Kakuzu lessened his grip and began thrusting into Hidan at a tantalizingly slow pace. "Will you do it again?"

"No, Jashin no, I swear... Please Kakuzu!" Hidan's entire body was shaking.

"Please what Hidan?" Beneath his mask, Kakuzu was smiling. Hidan was completely under his control.

"Ah... Fuck... Fuck me... Please Kakuzu, let me... let me cum..." Hidan was breathless and thrashing against his bonds. His own blood stained all over his body.

Kakuzu leaned in close and whispered against Hidan's ear, "I believe you." and began thrusting into Hidan wildly again. Just before Kakuzu was ready to cum, he released the tendrils around the base of Hidan's cock. Hidan's body tensed and then released into a mind blowing orgasm, his spasms sending Kakuzu over the edge and forcing him to cum deep into Hidan's ass.

Kakuzu pulled out and wiped himself clean with one of the shreds of Hidan's clothing. The tendrils that had held Hidan in place receded back inside Kakuzu. Hidan winced as his cuts and the punctures in his palms were irritated. Kakuzu dropped him to the ground and walked back to where he had been sitting before.

Hidan pressed his back against the tree and sat there a minute while his breathing calmed to a slow normal. "You know Kakuzu," he started, staring at the other. "I hadn't actually been dreaming about sacrificing you to Jashin." Kakuzu looked back at him. "I was showing you how to do it." Hidan laughed and stretched his aching body.

"Clean yourself and go back to sleep. It's a long way back and if you aren't ready I will leave without you." Kakuzu placed another log on the fire and watched as the flames danced along the piece of wood. Tomorrow they would continue on as if nothing had happened.


End file.
